


Pancakes

by annie174



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie174/pseuds/annie174
Summary: Are Logan and Veronica making breakfast or babies?
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on a flash drive looking for something else. Tiny little ficlet, but it made me smile, hope it does the same for you!

“Would you like sex or pancakes?” Logan asked, his voice still raspy with sleep, “We don’t have time for both.”

“The military has made you very organized and punctual,” Veronica answered, her eyes still closed against the light streaming in the bedroom.

“Personally, I vote for sex, but I know how you feel about pancakes,” he smiled against the soft skin of her shoulder.

“But we’ve had a lot of sex the past 2 days and absolutely no pancakes. And you make really good pancakes,” Veronica stretched against his body, sliding her toes along his calf and feeling the muscles clench and release.

“It’s true and if we show up to your dad’s house starving, he will know what we did instead of eating breakfast,” Logan frowned.

“He specifically didn’t invite us over for 2 days after you got home, Logan, he knows what we’ve been doing for the past 48 blissful hours,” she twisted around and kissed the first part of him that her lips found, which was a nice stretch of bicep.

Logan’s latest deployment was shorter than normal, only 4 months due to an overlap with another carrier in the group, but Veronica didn’t miss him any less and she wasn’t any less thrilled to have him back, to have him home.

When he got home after Bilbo died and Logan had taken his spot, the two of them sat down and had it out. What they were doing and how they were going to move forward as a couple. It was hairy for about 24 hours, but when they both digested the other’s concerns, they bought a house and went to city hall with Keith and Mac in toe and got married. 

“Well, we are married now,” he chuckled against the warm skin of her neck, it still thrilled him so much to say it.

The wedding was more than a year ago, but the honeymoon was nowhere near over.

“We are and I believe it is your duty as my husband to make me pancakes.”

“I don’t remember that vow,” his hand skittered along her ribs before settling on her breast, he smiled when she leaned into the touch.

“For better or for worse, for richer or richer, in hunger and in severe hunger,” Veronica adlibbed.

Logan laughed and slid out of the bed. Veronica was not subtle in twisting around to watch his naked form retreat to the bathroom. She rolled over to his side of the bed and pulled his pillow close, it smelled like both of them, but she could smell him, after so long of not.

“Have you seen my tee shirt?” Logan asked as he slipped into his sweatpants that were inside out and strewn near the foot of the bed.

“I might have stripped it off you in the hall,” Veronica wrinkled her nose in faux embarrassment.

Logan went to investigate and came back twirling her bra around one finger, but no tee shirt.

Veronica shrugged and Logan grabbed a fresh shirt from the dresser. She heard her husband greet the dog and slide open the back door to let her out. She could make out the sounds of coffee being made and pans clanging as Logan set up for pancake making. Veronica rolled on to her back, the sheets tangling at her waist and the sun streaming across her naked body, she was languid and happy and at peace, the only slightly uneasy feeling in her body, aside from hunger, was the uncertainty about the conversation she had been putting off with her husband. The one they started before he left 4 months ago, the one about having kids. 

The chime on the coffee maker was followed by Logan, “Coffee, babe!”

She slipped a night shirt on and padded out to join Logan, seeing Pony dancing around the slider, she let the dog back in.

“Morning, Pony, good girl,” she snuggled the dog who had gotten a little less attention from her owners over the past 2 days, “you looking forward to visiting grandpa.”

Logan looked up, “how does your dad feel about that title?” he grinned.

The dog pranced around the two adults, moving to her water dish and finally settling under the table.

“He loves Pony,” Veronica said vaguely.

Logan didn’t push it but the look in his eyes let her know the conversation wasn’t over. They enjoyed a large stack of pancakes, Veronica licking syrup off Logan’s chin when it dripped and before she knew what was happening, she was wrapped around him peeling him out of his clothes again.

She’d tell him she stopped taking that birth control eventually.


	2. Part 2: Pancake Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another pancake-related question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the very sweet outpouring of support for my found pancake ficlet, so many of you asked for more, so here is another pancake ficlet. Also, I have very strong feelings about pancakes, they are precious and should be made from scratch. I wrote this in 20 minutes with just a quick MS Word editor review, all mistakes are mine.

One year later….

“Would you like sex or pancakes?” Logan asked, his voice still raspy with sleep, “We don’t have time for both.”

“Very funny, sleep, I want sleep….” Veronica whined and right on cue the baby monitor stirred to life with the little cry of their newest family member.

“Personally, I vote for sex, but I know how you feel about pancakes,” he smiled against the soft skin of her shoulder.

“Looooogaaaaan,” she drew his name out in an impressive fashion.

He kissed her shoulder.

“Kidding, sleep a little more. I’ll feed the rug rat AND make pancakes,” one more kiss and he slid out of bed.

“You…good…thanks,” Veronica mumbled already falling back to sleep.

Veronica had been up at least twice feeding the baby every night since she had arrived 6 weeks ago, and the lack of sleep was getting to her. Unsure if it was just that she was older or if the physical toll of giving birth and producing food was adding to it, but her driving focus most of the time was sleep.

Logan closed the door and padded down the hall to the nursery, the sun was streaming in and making the soft green walls glow brighter, the little turtles painted on the walls made him happy.

“Hi there, Rosie,” he smiled down at the baby who had given up crying, hopefully content to know someone would come feed her soon.

He scooped the infant up and brought her over for a diaper change. Clean and dry he laid her against his warm bare chest, her feather soft cheek made his heart swell with contentment. They made a baby, an actual baby that was part him and part Veronica.

They named her Rose, a hat tip to Lilly who had meant so much to both of them. 

Logan carefully warmed a bottle of breast milk and walked outside to the patio; an awning provided plenty of shade on the sunny morning. He stretched out on a chaise and settled the baby in the crook of his arm as she latched on to the bottle greedily.

“You get that from your mother,” he grinned at her as her blue eyes opened, something he hoped stayed, something else from Veronica.

Logan remembered the moment Veronica told him, she was ready to try, that unbeknownst to him they had been trying for the first couple days home from his last deployment. It had worked out and here was Rose, in his arms, his next deployment still at least a year off. He had no idea how he would leave her, but that was a worry for another day.

Rose ate, tiny little snuffles and snorts coming from the intense effort she was putting into the process. Everything she did delighted Logan, even the diaper changing was a joy, a small price to pay to have her in his arms.

Logan loved Veronica, more than he could ever express, but it was a love that developed that evolved and grew. The love he felt for Rose was so instantaneous, so whole and perfect, he had never felt that way before and it almost cut him off at the knees. He had to bend over and catch his breath before Veronica, beautiful sweaty exhausted Veronica, handed the newborn over to him.

“I think it is going to be a perfect day, Rosie,” he said as the baby finished up her milk.

He tossed a cloth over his shoulder and rubbed her back, she returned a little bit of milk, but gurgled her happiness. Logan cleaned her up and carried her back inside.

He put her bouncy seat on the island in the kitchen, put the classical music station on low volume and set about to make his wife some pancakes.

The best thing about pancakes is that they keep in the oven for quite a while, so whenever Veronica woke up, they could enjoy them.

He measured the dry ingredients, telling a sleepy Rose about each one as he also melted the butter and grabbed the milk and eggs.

“Some people use a boxed mix, but it is not much more work to make them from scratch and they are so much better,” he said and turned to see Rose was sound asleep.

“All the ladies in this place are very sleepy,” he grinned.

He finished the batter and let it set, eating a banana and starting the coffee.

“Bacon probably need bacon,” he smiled and grabbed a package of bacon from the fridge.

Rose woke up just as Logan got the pancakes on the griddle. She wasn’t thrilled.

“No crying, Mommy is sleeping,” he tried to negotiate with the 6-week-old baby, she kept crying.

“OK, OK,” he put down the spatula and unhooked her from the seat, returning her to his bare shoulder.

Rose settled right down and curled against his body in the sweetest way. With one hand on her back and one hand on the spatula he flipped the pancakes with expert precision.

“Oh my,” Veronica said from the hall as she approached.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Logan smiled broadly.

“And thank God, this sight is too good to miss. Shirtless, holding a baby AND making pancakes, be still my heart,” she fanned herself.

“There is bacon too,” he piled on.

“I am a very lucky woman,” she leaned in for a kiss.

The End


End file.
